1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amphibious pump and, more particularly, to a water inlet unit for an amphibious pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional amphibious pump comprises a pump body, a motor mounted in the pump body, an impeller module mounted in the pump body and driven by the motor, a water inlet unit mounted on the lower end of the pump body and having a water inlet hole connected to the pump body, and a water outlet port mounted on and connected to the upper portion of the pump body. In operation, the water inlet unit is disposed at an upright state so that the amphibious pump is also disposed at an upright state. In such a manner, when the water inlet unit is placed in a water source, such as a well, pool, reservoir and the like, the water in the water source flows through the water inlet hole into the water inlet unit. Then, the impeller module is driven by the motor to draw water so that the water in the water inlet unit is drawn to flow into the pump body and is drained outward from the water outlet port. Thus, the amphibious pump can be used to pump and draw the water from a lower location, such as a well, pool, reservoir and the like, to a higher location, such as a water tower and the like. However, the amphibious pump is disposed at the upright state only and cannot be disposed at a transverse state so that when the amphibious pump is placed in a shallow water drawing zone or a narrow space, the amphibious pump cannot be operated easily, thereby limiting operation of the amphibious pump and causing inconvenience to the operator.